Edd Gould
Edward Duncan Ernest Gould (28 October 1988 – 25 March 2012) was a famous animator, and the voice actor for Edd. He was known for creating Eddsworld, a media franchise consisting of flash animations and webcomics featuring fictionalised versions of himself and longtime collaborators Thomas Ridgewell, Matthew Hargreaves, Tord Larsson, and others. After Gould's death in 2012, production of Eddsworld has been continued by his friends, produced by Ridgewell. Early life (1988-2002) Edward Duncan Ernest Gould was born on 28 October 1988 in Isleworth, in Greater London to his mother, Susan "Sue" Gould, father, Charles Gould (died from pneumonia in 2004), sister, Victoria "Vicky" Gould and brother, George Gould. Gould presumably attended the Orleans Park Secondary School, (as shown on one of his first cartoons, titled Edd Again) and met Matthew Hargreaves on a Sports Day Event. Although at first disliking him, Gould became good friends with Hargreaves upon the departure of his former best friend, David Berry, and Hargreaves was transferred to Gould's classroom. Gould declared he had a habit of drawing his friends into comics, so he included Hargreaves in what would become Eddsworld. Although first complaining about always getting killed on his early animations, Hargreaves became a prominent part of Eddsworld, but having substantially smaller parts in early animation inspired by the film Wayne's World based on a popular Saturday Night Live skit. Gould met Thomas Ridgewell online, shortly after he started making stick animations. Ridgewell was a fan who added him on a messaging service when Gould was making the Bendee series. Ridgewell sent Gould fan art of his work. At about the same way he met Ridgewell, Gould met Tord Larsson online as well, becoming good friends. Ridgewell and Larsson were eventually included in the Eddsworld cast along with Hargreaves, appearing in the 2004 animation Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004. Tord Larsson left Eddsworld in 2008. He is now not able to live in the public due to backlash from the community. Career (2002-2012) In 2002, Gould began animating using a GIF animation program with the purpose of publishing in "sfdt.com". Upon discovering that the mentioned site was no longer accepting GIFs, Gould began watching flash animations. Astonished by the quality improvement, he abandoned the program and moved to Macromedia Flash in November 2002. After 7 months of learning the basics of Flash animation from his mentor Lavalle Lee (a flash animator and web designer), Gould published his first Newgrounds entry on 6 June 2003. Gould went on to create a nine-episode series called Bendee, featuring stick figures. Moving on to full bodied characters, Gould abandoned the Bendee series and characters to focus on his new Eddsworld characters and series, publishing the first official episode on 28 April 2004. He did a crossover in the episode "Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004" with Bendee's last appearance, The special was uploaded to Newgrounds. Gould never uploaded it to YouTube, although it was later uploaded by Tom using the Eddsworld Legacy channel. Edd soon began his professional career in animation and studied as an independent animator at the University for the Creative Arts, Maidstone, England. Along with Ridgewell, Gould and six other artists founded Cake Bomb, a creative media group to form various artistic works and animations. He later coined a personal catchphrase "It's pretty swell" that became popular with his fan base. He also voiced the "I Like Trains" Kid in the popular 'asdfmovie' videos on YouTube made by Ridgewell and also animated the second asdfmovie to be released on YouTube. Cake Bomb disbanded in 2011, although his series Eddsworld was already independently in production during this time. Illness and death (2011-2012) On the afternoon of 16 April 2011, Gould revealed he was diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukaemia, a cancer of the white blood cells. This was the second time he had been diagnosed with this cancer (as he was previously diagnosed in 2006). He posted a video on YouTube entitled "Edd vs Cancer" which featured him, Ridgewell, and Hargreaves discussing the diagnosis. Despite his health, Gould used his illness as a platform for several sketches on his friends' YouTube accounts, including Hargreaves' YouTube account and Ridgewell's alternative YouTube account. On the morning of 25 March 2012, Gould died from the leukaemia. Ridgewell and Hargreaves announced Gould's death in a short video, "R.I.P. Edd Gould (1988–2012)", on 27 March 2012. At the closing screen, Ridgewell stated that "Edd may be gone, but his world will keep on spinning". Gould's funeral was held on 10 April 2012 at All Saints Church in Isleworth, and a eulogy was created from various video clips from fans and friends giving condolences to Gould in response to his death, which was shown at the funeral. The last Eddisode he wrote and partially animated before his death was "Space Face Part 1", was released on YouTube on 2 June 2012. Ridgewell was left in charge of the Eddsworld franchise and continued to produce Eddisodes as part of Gould's will. This was done through donations, via which expenses paid for production. Excess money and profits went to charities to provide non-medical support to child cancer patients under Ridgewell's direction.Gould was cremated at Mortlake Crematorium after his funeral. In July 2012, Hargreaves scattered some of Gould's ashes in Hollywood after he, Ridgewell and others had been to VidCon. Filmography References